


Healing Touch

by SydAce



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: And I'm double jointed everywhere soooo, Because I hurt myself a lot, Gen, Healing, I have Ehlers-danlos syndrome, IT'S NOT MY FAULT, Injury, Miracle, Reader Insert, angel - Freeform, ankle, aziraphale - Freeform, let's be real, so shit pops out, sprained ankle, writer insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 17:46:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19468984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SydAce/pseuds/SydAce
Summary: You hurt your ankle and Aziraphale is there to help!





	Healing Touch

“Ow!” you yelped. “Owowowowow!” You kept muttering while hopping around on one foot. Your hopping led you to the nearest wall that you leaned against while holding back small tears of pain. “Why does this always have to happen?” you whimpered.

“[Y/N], Angel?” Aziraphale popped his head out of his shop to see you slumping down to the concrete below. His eyes widened at your pathetic form. His jacked fluttered behind him, his feet quickly pattered the sidewalk next to you. He kneeled down and looked up and down your body, trying to find something wrong. “Whatever is the matter?”

“I hurt my ankle. This is the second time this month,” you whined. “I already am wearing a splint on my other one. I’m so sick of this.”

“May I?” Aziraphale asked.

“Yeah, it’s the left one.”

Aziraphale nodded and slowly lifted your pant leg to reveal your ankle becoming more and more swollen by the minute. He inwardly winced at how painful it looked.

“How did you do this, my dear?”

You grumbled to yourself in annoyance. “I don’t know, I was just walking here to see you and I must have stepped down wrong. It happens a lot.” Your eyes met his and you started to plead with him. “Please don’t tell me to be more careful. I try to be, but…My body just hates me.”

“I won’t tell you to, then,” Aziraphale noted.

He started to gently massage your ankle to try and get the muscles to stop quivering into tight knots. You started to finally relax and closed your eyes while he worked his magic. Aziraphale looked to see if you were paying attention to what he was doing.

He took a deep breath. “I suppose it would be worth having more paperwork,” Aziraphale said just above his breath to where you couldn’t hear him. A soft light illuminated from his hands. Within seconds, the swelling started to go down.

Your eyes shot open as there was no longer any pain radiating from your ankle. You looked down in shock just to see Aziraphale pull your pant leg back down. He gave you a gentle smile and stood back up to full height. His hand, the magical one that was massaging your ankle, extended out towards you. Slowly, you took it and cautiously stood up. You put your weight on your ankle. It felt normal. No pain.

“What on Earth?” you mumbled while trying to figure out exactly what happened. “How did you do that?”

“Well, one does pick up some things from books!” Aziraphale chimed.

“Why don’t they teach doctors how to do that?” you muttered and stepped into Aziraphale’s bookshop while he held the door open for you.

“I suppose it is the pharmaceutical companies that just want to make a profit,” Aziraphale replied.

“No kidding. I’ll have to start making you my personal doctor whenever I get hurt.” You laughed lightly. “Then again, I’d be in here every other day if I did that.”

“Trust me, dear [Y/N], I would not mind that one bit.” Aziraphale smiled softly at you. Paperwork be damned, he would do anything to make sure you were happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who hurt her ankle while walking? Me! And I have to walk in a parade tomorrow and host a BBQ for over 50 people! Yay….


End file.
